


Something New

by malecsmut



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Please Forgive me, Smut, blowjob, meant to post this a long time ago, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecsmut/pseuds/malecsmut
Summary: After the wedding scene, between Alec and Lydia, this is what takes place at Magnus' loft.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and just forgot to ever post it. I hope you enjoy! I will be posting more fics (hopefully) soon.

Alec stands in Magnus' living room, staring out the tall windows into the city. He can hear Magnus behind him mixing drinks. He can't stop thinking about that kiss, after everything that has happened today, did he really just leave Lydia at the alter? But he still could not be happier right now. Why couldn't he just relax and loosen up though? His muscle are so tense. He doesn't know what to say to Magnus or what this all means. Obviously he has feelings for Magnus and Magnus for him. He thinks. He needs to figure this out.

He can then feel Magnus' presence behind him. Magnus places his hand on Alec's waist and leans against his back slightly to bring the drink he made for the boy around to the front with his other hand.

"Here, relax." Magnus says against the back of Alec's neck.

Alec can feel the hairs on his neck and arms stand up just with the feeling of Magnus there and his breath.

He takes a drink, savoring the taste. Magnus is very good at making drinks, always knows to make the flavors perfect for what Alec likes without him having to even tell him. This makes him smile. The thought that Magnus knows him so well already.

Alec turns around in Magnus' grasp to look him in the eye. Magnus glances up at the boy in front of him, not sure what to say or if he should move. Alec doesn't seem afraid of the touch, on the contrary, he seems to enjoy it. Magnus tightens his grip just lightly digging his fingertips into Alec’s waist. He moves his other hand up to Alec’s cheek and brushes his thumb over his bottom lip. Alec closes his eyes momentarily and when he reopens them Magnus sees something like desire in them and Alec surprises him for the second time today by leaning in and kissing him. The kiss is similar to the first one they shared just hours ago, full of passion but both hesitant as if neither of them wants to scare the other away. Alec pulls away first, just slightly and runs his tongue over his lips as if catching another taste of Magnus on them.

"Oh, Alexander you do know how to surprise me."

Alec smirks and takes a step back, bring his drink back up to lips and swallowing the rest.

Magnus takes Alec's glass "Another?"

"Sure." Alec replies as he moves around the apartment, taking a seat on the couch.

Magnus soon appears next to him, another drink for Alec in hand and one for himself.

"Should we talk about this?" Magnus questions and he hands Alec back the glass.

Alec shrugs still unsure of what to say.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but I think we need to talk about this." Magnus places his drink on the table in front of them and turns his body to face Alec, bringing one leg up to lay on the couch between them.

Alec gulps down his drink and puts the empty glass next to Magnus' on the table. "Well for starters, what is _this_?" Alec turns slightly towards Magnus as well looking him in the eyes.

"What do you want it to be Alexander. I have been open with you that I have feelings for you. Feels that I haven't allowed myself to be effected by in a long time. But you were getting married." He glances down "I thought I had lost all hope of being with you."

"And now, do you still have those feelings of me?" Alec questions still looking at Magnus with worry etched on his face.

"Yes, of course. They aren't the kind of feelings that just go away in a day." Magnus places his hand on Alec's shoulder and looks back into his eyes. "I care about you Alec, I want to be with you."

Alec smiles softly breathing a sigh or relief and puts his hand on Magnus knee.

Even if Alec can't yet express how he is feeling or what he wants Magnus knows that he wants to be here, now, with him. It is Magnus who leans in this time, to kiss Alec. The kiss is deep and full of meaning, both of them showing how much they care for the other. Alec reaches up and puts his other hand on the back of Magnus' neck, both preventing him from pulling away and pulling him tighter to him.

Magnus moves his hand down Alec’s back just testing the waters before bring it back up slowly. Alec moves in closer to Magnus and readjusts his hand higher onto Magnus' thigh. His thumb is gently stroking the inner seam of his jeans, almost teasingly. Does Alec even know what he is doing to Magnus, how he is already driving him crazy? Magnus grips a fist full of the back of Alec’s shirt and pulls him forward pushing their chest together and bites Alec’s lip as they continue to kiss.

Alec lets out a soft breath as he does and moves his hand to Magnus hip, pushing his fingers beneath the fabric of his shirt to feel his skin. Magnus moves away from his lips, instead trailing kisses down the side of Alec's neck. Alec looks up providing more access to his neck, letting his eyes drift closed, and pushes his fingertips into Magnus' skin gripping him as if to make sure he isn't going anywhere while keeping a firm grip on the man’s neck.

Magnus kisses all the way down to the collar of his shirt and slowly licks the skin that is showing just above his collarbone before pulling away to look into Alec's eyes. But instead Alec still has his face pointed up at the celling his eyes closed as if he still feels Magnus' lips against him. He looks absolutely stunning and Magnus doesn't want to take his eyes off of him, but he also really wants to kiss more of him. He moves both of his hands to the top button of Alec's shirt and starts unbuttoning it. It takes 3 buttons before Alec realizes what is happening and looks down, first at Magnus' hands and then to his face.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Alec stutters but doesn't move his hands off Magnus.

"I want to see more of you." Magnus breathes out and then leans in to kiss down Alec’s chest following the line of his fingers and they continued to open Alec's shirt. Once he finished with the last one he moves both his hands to Alec's sides and pushed him back gently, kissing and biting softly just over his belly button.

Alec takes a deep breath and reluctantly removes his hands from Magnus' body so he could lean back onto his elbows and watch Magnus lips against his skin. He lets a soft moan escape his lips when Magnus kisses lower reaching just above the waistband of his jeans.

Glancing up at Alec, Magnus smirks and starts kissing back up his stomach, even slower than his pursuit down. 

The shadow hunter lays down further, resting on his back and moves his hand into Magnus' hair, pulling on it slightly as another low moan escaped him. He couldn't think anymore just act, as he tries to focus on Magnus. The man who is now hovering above him and biting his skin once again, this time just over his heart.

The next moan comes louder from Alec as Magnus gently flicks his tongue over his nipple which is already budding out from his body being in over drive with the feel of Magnus' hands and lips exploring him. He pulls on Magnus' hair more sharply and then feels the warlock push his body down against Alec's.

Alec is no longer in control of his actions, if thinks about this too much he will second guess everything. So instead he just does what feels right in the moment and hooks his leg around Magnus waist, pushing him against him more and feeling the other man’s erection press against his belly. His head falls back as he takes a deep breath.

"Oh Alexander. I could spend hours just exploring your skin, but right now I don't think I could last that long." Magnus grinds his pelvis lower onto Alec until he feels his hard length against his own. Even through their jeans the sensation is incredible and both men gasp.

Magnus bites Alec's chin before kissing him again, rougher this time, exploring his mouth with his tongue.

Alec moves his hand out of Magnus hair and down his back, gripping his muscles and continuously trying to pull him closer. He then pushes his hips up to meet the slow grind or Magnus', making the warlock moan for the first time and the sound is like music to his ears. Music that he needs to hear again. He quickly pulls his other leg around Magnus to provide better leverage as his grinds his hips upwards into the feel of the other man’s arousal.

A loud groan comes from Magnus as he throws his head back thrusting down onto Alec.

"By the angel, Magnus, don't stop!"

Magnus rest his forehead upon Alec's, both breathing heaving unable to stop their movements. Magnus worries for a second that he may actually cum from this alone and wonders how Alec is holding up. " I need - I need more of you." Magnus moans as he reaches between them and starting undoing Alec's belt before groaning in annoyance and snapping his fingers making both of their jeans disappear.

Alec glances down in amazement, but then feels their cocks slide together again now with only the thin layer of boxers between them and bites his lip in pleasure. The sensation is breathtaking and before he can control himself he feels his release hit him all at once, jolting his body upwards as he tenses.

Magnus keeps a steady rhythm, helping him through it almost on the edge himself, but before he reaches it Alec lays limp against the couch, eyes closed trying to catch his breath. Magnus stops his movements but stays on top of the boy kissing his neck.

"You are incredible Alexander." He slowly moves off him, resting back on his calves and looking over the boy, his boy.

Alec finally opens his eyes and looks up at Magnus, a drowsy smile on his face. "That - wow" He coughs, clearing his throat. "You-" He doesn't really know what to say but does remember that Magnus has yet to reach the same release and he sits up quickly.

He points to Magnus' erection, which is clearly visible through his boxers. "Can I?" Alec nervously bites his lip, this is something else new to him but he wants to feel Magnus, he wants to taste him.

The warlock smirks before responding "You can do anything you'd like." He replies before readjusting himself to be more comfortable onto the couch.

Alec hesitantly moves forward. He hasn't done this before but has a good idea of how it goes, after all he's gotten himself off enough times. Lately often while thinking of the man he now gets to indulge in, but Magnus doesn't need to know that.

Alec kneels in front of Magnus and moves his hand to the waist band of the warlock’s boxers and pulls them down enough for his hard cock to fall out. Alec gasps and bites his lip. Before he has a chance to second guess himself he leans down and slowly licks the tip. Hearing the breathy moan from above him he gains more confidence and licks him again and starts stroking him. His length is hard and red, wanting release but Alec wants to take his time. He wants to savor this experience and show Magnus how much he wants to be here, with him, right now.

He gets a good rhythm going with his hand but his mouth is watering with the taste of Magnus already on his tongue, he needs more. He grips the base of the cock and slowly lowers his mouth around him, testing the size. Magnus is quite large but Alec is determined, he gets about three fourths the way down before the tip hits the back of his throat and he gags, pulling back but sucking as he goes making Magnus reach into Alec's hair, tugging on a few stands.

Alec is quick to advance again, this time getting even closer to the base where is fingers still rest. He opens his throat and pushes the rest of Magnus down, gagging around him but unmoving.

"That's it Alexander, good boy." the words are out before Magnus even realizes what he is saying and is about to apologize but Alec moans around his cock, enjoy the words of encouragements, and starts a quick tempo, continuously pushing Magnus deep and trying not to gag around him.

Magnus is not going to last much longer. He starts thrusting into it, still allowing Alec to be in charge but unable to control the pleasure in what he is feeling. More praise spill from his lips. "So good." "You're doing perfectly." "Don't stop darling, I'm almost there."

He pulls sharply on Alec’s hair, his thrusts getting sloppier and he tries to warn to Alec. "I'm - Oh yes- I'm going to cum."

Alec pulls back slightly but he wants to taste Magnus more, it is intoxicating, and soon he feels the release hit his tongue and the back of his throat making him gag again but he keeps sucking Magnus until he leans back, pulling out of Alec's mouth.

Magnus stares at Alec, stunned. Where had that come from? He watched as Alec swallows his cum and then leans forward to kiss him again, tasting himself on Alec's tongue.

 


End file.
